


Spread These Wings & Learn to Fly

by PastelLunarPrince



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: erryone got powers, except emma, for now i guess, obvi she'll get powers, the sky high au no one asked for, there are a lot more characters and relationships but i don't want to tag them at the moment, yeah adrien took marinette's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7645717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelLunarPrince/pseuds/PastelLunarPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Dupain-Cheng would have been fine if the only reason she stuck out at school was because of her towering height of 5'10". As it was, however, she was fifteen and attending a prestigious high school for superheroes as the oldest child of the famous superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir, and she had absolutely no powers. Zero. Zilch. Nada. And honestly, she was a bit pissed and a tiny bit annoyed. Both of her younger brothers had developed powers beyond even her own age.</p><p>(aka the Sky High AU nobody asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread These Wings & Learn to Fly

Being the children of Ladybug and Chat Noir led to an interesting life. Not only were their parents superheroes, but they were also famous as civilians. Their mother had taken over their grandfather's company, and their father had retired from his modeling life to take care of the bakery their mother grew up in. The Dupain-Chengs led a comfortable life, even though powers in the house could sometimes cause trouble.

Ladybug, also known as Marinette Dupain-Cheng, had the powers of Creation. She could create nearly anything, as long as she could imagine it perfectly. She used it mostly to create traps for villains, or to help her husband in the bakery or create new designs when she didn't have the time to sit and sew for hours. If she could, she would still sit and stitch by hand or machine; it gave her peace and helped her wind down at the end of the day. Her powers were mostly just turning one item into another - alchemy, equivalent exchange, et cetera, et cetera. She could also fly if needed, but she typically relied on her choice of weapon - a yoyo - to propel her from building to building. If she used her powers too much at once or too often in a certain period of time she would get terrible headaches.

Chat Noir, formerly known as Adrien Agreste (now Dupain-Cheng), had the powers of Destruction. He could destroy anything near him and use the chaos to his advantage. He always knew Ladybug would fix it in the end, but he never destroyed anything important. He manipulated probability and decay and chaos theory and physics to use his abilities. He had at one point hated the powers he was born with, but had learn to accept them once he found his opposite, yet perfect match. He had enhanced strength along with his power, and he used it to his advantage with his baton; it could also become a staff if he needed it to do so. Just as with Ladybug, there was a drawback to using his powers too much or too often; he would get nightmares that left him in cold sweats and paralyzing panic attacks, and his body would ache for days.

The two had three children together, each special in their own way.

The youngest, at thirteen, was Hugo Judikael Dupain-Cheng. He looked the most like his father with shaggy blond hair he refused to brush nearly 90% of the time. His eyes were his mother's blue with a hint of sea foam green, wide and full of life and excitement. His skin was a soft, pale ash with light pink undertones mostly seen in his cheeks and the tip of his nose. He didn't show much of his mother's Asian roots, but was the one who enjoyed the culture the most. Even at thirteen, his powers were already at an intermediate level. He was a 'Kinetic'; more specifically, he had the powers of Telekinesis. He was prone migraines if he focused for too long. He could move rather large objects around, but typically just used his abilities to prank his siblings by moving things slightly askew.

The middle child, at thirteen (twenty-eight minutes ahead of the youngest), was Louis Brice Dupain-Cheng. He had the same blond hair as his twin brother, but kept it a little shorter. His eyes were the exact same color, with the exact same touch of light green. The only real difference between the almost identical boys was the light orange freckles the sprinkled Louis' skin, the same complexion as his brother with less pink and more pale bronze undertones. His nose and cheeks were lightly dusted with the same freckles his mother had; many clustered on his shoulders and nearly his entire body, and truthfully - he _hated_ them. So he usually kept them hidden. He didn't exactly know what his powers were, but they gave him the ability to throw his thoughts into other people's heads - make them think they were the ones thinking it. He could also manipulate the way people saw him, so he kept a veil over his freckles.

The oldest, at fifteen, was Emma Séraphine Dupain-Cheng. Long, inky black waves kept in two French braids were paired with the acid green eyes of her father, the color almost unnatural. Like Hugo, she didn't sport any freckles across her light rose-tinted cheeks or anywhere on her warm ash skin; she did, however, have a beauty mark just below the outer corner of her left eye. She had the most resemblance to her mother's Asian genes, not sharing in the double eyelids like her father and brothers. She was tall for a girl her age, standing at nearly 5'10"; she almost took pride in it if it weren't the fact that she was the tallest kid in her class. She would have been happy if that was the only thing that made her stand out in school. As it was, however, she was fifteen and attending a prestigious high school for superheroes as the oldest child of the famous superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir, and she had absolutely no powers. Zero. Zilch. Nada.

\---

Lady Wifi and DJ Synth were one-time enemies of Ladybug and Chat Noir while simultaneously being their best friends as civilians. They had become teammates with LB and CN after their one time run-in of nearly blowing up a bank, slowly earning their trust before identities were revealed - boy was that a shocker.

Lady Wifi, also known as journalist extraordinaire Alya Lahiffe (né Cesaire), was an extremely talented Technopath. She channeled her powers mostly through her phone - pausing, stopping, playing; she could also swipe her hand across anything made with technology and take it apart or put it back together. Electronics were never broken around her, at least not permanently. She was careful with her powers, seeing as they caused terrible nose bleeds if she used them too much.

DJ Synth, known to his friends and music students as Nino Lahiffe, was a special kind of Kinetic. He used sound waves controlled by his thoughts and channeled through the headphones he kept with him at all times. If he didn't have a channel to send the waves through, they would be uncontained and out of his control. He could cause explosions with them, if he chose to do so. He refrain from using his powers as much as possible, because even the tiniest bit of strain left him all but deaf for hours, a constant high pitch ringing in his ears.

They had one child and one on the way.

Lillian Louise Lahiffe was their fourteen year old only child (currently). She had warm sepia skin, somewhere perfectly between her mother and father's own skin tones - earthy coppers and corals showing through. Her eyes glistened and glittered in shades of amber, topaz, and citrine. Lilou, as she was more commonly known, had never really understood how she had gotten her powers. Like her father, she was a Kinetic, however - unlike both of her parents - she had horrible luck with technology. She could control plants; at times it was almost as if she could _talk_ to them. She helped them grow, and she knew when to let them die and return nutrients to the cycle of life.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this'll be a really long first note, because the actual introductory chapter is short.  
> 1\. Yes, I had Adrien take Marinette's last name, because he wanted to distance himself from the Agreste name. His father was still distant in this AU (though, I'm not making him Hawk Moth even though in canon I'm almost convinced it's him. Idk), and still treated Adrien more like an employee so Adrien decided to drop his last name.  
> 2\. I chose the children's middle names very specifically.  
> Emma Séraphine - Emma means "universal, whole" and Séraphine means "fiery ones" from seraphim's meaning in Hebrew  
> Louis Brice - Louis (being related to Ludwig from my dumb "research") means "famous war/battle" and Brice means "speckled" (notice how he's the only one with freckles kekeke)  
> Hugo Judikael - Hugo (from Hugh) means "heart, mind, spirit" and Judikael means "generous prince"  
> 3\. I don't know how often this will update, since I'm just winging it at the moment.  
> 4\. Speaking of wings, the title does somehow relate to the powers Emma will get. I may end up making her probs more powerful than she probs should be; do I care? Not really. She's the first child and only daughter of probs two of the most powerful superheroes in this AU; plus, the idea I have for her makes me bounce.  
> 5\. If it's not obvious, the story will mostly focus on Emma and her relationships with her family, her friends, and the story's bad guy.  
> 6\. Lilian Louise Lahiffe. The triple L was Nino's idea, and Alya just really liked the names and agreed with him before she realized how alliterated their daughter's name was. Lilian is basically "lily" and Louise means the same thing as Louis, so meh. This is literally just an excuse for me to use the nickname Lilou.  
> 7\. It's not mentioned here and it probs won't be mentioned, since I wanted to make one of the points about Emma her height, but approximate heights for this are as follows (and it's in feet/inches because it's after 1am and I can't be bothered to convert to cm at the moment):  
> Adrien - 6'0"  
> Mari - 5'4"  
> Hugo & Louis - 5'6"  
> Nino - 6'1"  
> Alya - 5'8"  
> Lilou - 5'2"  
> Zehpyrine - 5'6" (not that she'll matter until later really)  
> 8\. One last note, yeah pretty much everyone has their akuma names in this EXCEPT NINO, because (and I'm sorry) "The Bubbler"? No. Nonono. No. Actually, not sorry.
> 
> In any case, have this dumb intro to this AU nobody asked for nor wanted.
> 
> =^.^=


End file.
